Secrets All Around
A new female villain, Magpie, appears making Alpha try to decipher her multiple personality disorder in order to outsmart her. Synopsis At night, in a warehouse in Everett, a woman is using a device on a man as it puts him through great pain as she watches it. After the device finishes its work on the man, the woman revealed to be Magpie takes the device while admiring how shiny it is before gathering other shiny things in the room and leaving. As she makes a break for it, she is confronted by Alpha who is there to stop her. They get into a fight as Magpie playfully hits on him while attempting to get his shiny armor before escaping. Alpha checks on the man that Magpie use the device on to discover that his memory has been wiped clean. The next morning at Talbot Hall, Mikey joins the other tenants for breakfast just as Harley dressed for her job at the Free Spirited Living Home. She joins the for breakfast just as a news report on Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad's starts. Vicki Vale interviews the Chief of Police Angel Rojas about the incident. He states the the victims are under the best of care, Pyg and Toad escaped, and that the werewolves will be brought in on breaking the law as vigilantes. Harley is angry that Rojas is saying that Alpha is the bad guy like Pyg and Toad, but Peter who just arrived and Mikey say he's just doing his job and that he has to catch Alpha first. She than goes on to ask about how to find Alpha which leads to an awkward silence in the room which Harley notices. Goat Boy breaks the silence by saying that no one knows when or where they started, but that Alpha was one of the good ones. They are than joined by Malava Sizemore aka Madame Macabre from her time as a psychic and supernatural expert at the circus. She reveals the origin of how the first werewolves were created in Greece by Zeus for their crimes of blood sacrifices. Before Harley can ask anymore, Jean reminds Peter, Harley, and Mikey that are running late and need to get going, sending them out the door. After they leave, the others breathe a sigh of relief before commenting on Peter's procrastination problem with telling Harley the truth. At the Everett Police Station, Mikey is being made fun of for his paranormal research by the other officers as Mikey is called to Rojas office. Mikey is given the assignment by Rojas to find out who Alpha is and is introduced to his new partner Sonia Alcana who used to work in Gotham. The two leave to start their job as Rojas looks over Harley's file, wondering it there is a connection to all the recent costumed criminals in Everett. Meanwhile at the Free Spirited Living home, Harley is watching videos on her tablet during her break when she meets her co worker, Bethanie Ravencroft who used to work in Gotham as well. The two continue talking when Ravencroft's secretary Cassie informs her that there's a call waiting for her. After Ravencroft excuses herself to answer it, Harley and Cassie meet each other, and Cassie asks if they have met before which Harley says no to. Cassie says goodbye as Harley is relived that neither of them recognized her as Harley Quinn. That night, Alpha is patrolling the streets for crime while thinking about how Harley would take the news when he is attacked by Magpie. She starts to hit on him in order to get at his armor, but Alpha resists as the two start to fight. Meanwhile, Mikey and Sonia are on patrol as she questions about Mikey's nickname being Spooky Mikey for his paranormal theories. They than get a report of a disturbance where they discover Magpie hanging off the roof by a rope. Alpha tries to calm her down, but she resists saying she's not going to be caged again before cutting the line and crashing on Mikey and Sonia's car. As Sonia calls for a paramedic and Mikey takes pictures for evidence, Magpie suddenly springs back to life, and makes a break for it. Leaving Mikey and Sonia in shock by what they witnessed. Alpha who saw the whole thing wonders what Magpie meant by in a cage again. Later at home, Peter is talking with Mikey about the case. Thanks to a case file that he found while investigating the crime scene from the previous night, they learn that the headband device used was designed to rehabilitate criminals by removing all details of being a criminal from their mind. The two main heads were Bethanie Ravencroft and Joe Braxton, the man from that night. The project was shut down due to failed results, leading to the two moved to Everett, and going their separate ways. Peter realizes that Magpie is a test subject and that Ravencroft is next on her list. He asks Mikey if there were any subjects that were a success and learns that the only name he saw in the file before giving it to Sonia was Margaret Sorrow. Before continuing the conversation, Harley bursts into Peter's room in her pjs leading to Peter to hang up quickly. She notices that Peter is sore from his battle with Magpie and goes to give him a massage to help him relax. She manages to get his shirt off to see a number of scars on his back, a brandmark on his chest, and a Chinese Dragon on his lower abdomen. She asks where they came from and what was doing after she left Everett. He tells her the scars are from less pleasant animal patients and the marks came from his journeys after highschool. Peter left to find himself afterwards but ran into a bad group he thought he could trust but was wrong. He did find out what he wanted to do and did meet some good people on his journey which Harley can relate to. Even though she was abused by Joker, she met her best friend Poison Ivy and her hyenas. She goes to bed while Peter hesitates with tell Harley the truth and scolds himself for it. In Harley's room, she can tell that Peter is hiding something from her unaware that Magpie is in the room. She is captured and taken as Peter watches helplessly. Alpha goes to the now abandoned Miskatonic Psychiatric Hospital where the project was designed before being used at Arkham Asylum. He confronts Magpie who reveals she doesn't feel pain anymore. Alpha tries to avoid fighting her by saying he can help her, but she knocks him out by tricking him. Inside, Alpha is strapped to a chair and has the mind device on his head. She reveals that she has the help part covered, but wants to make sure he doesn't interfere by wiping his memory. She leaves to check on Ravencroft and Harley, unaware that Mikey as Scope is hiding above the room, waiting to help Alpha. He frees Alpha, destroys the helmet, and they go after Magpie. In the other room, Magpie is interrogating Ravencroft and Harley for a way to get her memories back which also makes Ravencroft recognize Harley as Dr. Quinzel from Gotham before becoming Harley Quinn. After Magpie threatens the two with their memories being wiped after Alpha, he and Scope burst and during the confusion, Magpie's wig falls off to reveal Ravencroft's secretary, Cassie who Magpie doesn't recognize in the mirror. Alpha reveals that Margaret Sorrow volunteered for the procedure to remove the criminal aspects from her mind and it worked. Ravencroft and Braxton gave her a new name, face and life in which not even Ravencroft recognized. However, the criminal aspects started to resurface and took form as a second personality called Magpie. Magpie refuses to believe this and as she threatens Ravencroft, Sonia bursts through the door with her gun pointed to Magpie and the wolves. Magpie manages to get around Sonia while Alpha chases after her, leaving Sonia and Scope to help the captives. In the room Alpha was in before, Magpie is horrified to find the device that could have helped destroyed. Alpha tries to help her, but Magpie says that Margaret Sorrow is gone forever and attacks Alpha sending him into the wall. Before she can finish him off, Harley armed with a mop interferes allowing Alpha to use his Sonic Howl to knock Magpie out. Alpha goes to apologize to Harley for their last encounter, which Harley lets slide, after a good kick in his crouch that is witnessed by Scope and Sonia. Sonia goes to put Magpie in handcuffs and saying she's letting the wolves go after the events tonight, saying that the city might need them. They leave, Sonia puts the call for the ECPD to take Magpie, and Harley thinks to herself that Alpha has more personality than Batman. The full moon is now even closer to becoming full. Characters Introduced *Magpie/Margaret Sorrow *Madame Macabre *Sonia Alcana *Dr. Bethanie Ravencroft Navigation Category:Full Moon Knights Chapters Category:Chapters